Sailor Moon Drama
by NeoMoon
Summary: The Senshi have dissappeared, no one knows what has happened, and all fear the worse, but onekeeps hope in her heart
1. The Fear of Losing Those You Care For

Sailor Moon:  
"The Pain of Losing Those You Care For"  
BY: NeoMoon  
  
  
She looks at the sky, eyes wide and hoping yet tears flow down her face. She   
has looked almost constantly for the past few months hoping, praying, and crying   
for their return. A long time ago she would have not believed Serena, but now,   
well now she did and would. She thought back to the last days with their battle   
with Nemesis, how the Sailor Scouts would not give up on saving her, how Serena   
would not give up. But now, now they were all gone, and although she wished   
they would she knew they wouldn't. . .  
  
"No, No!" She screams, tears rushing from her eyes. "They're not they're alive   
all of them!"  
  
Luna rushed up the bank. The girl's cries had woken her, and she feared that   
something could have happened. The girl lay on the ground, tears streaming down   
her cheeks. "They'll come back, they'll be back." Luna hears her mummer. She   
slows her pace, walking up to the girl softly, gently, and wishing there could   
be a better way.  
  
"Rini." Her voice choked out. "I . . . is anything wrong child." Luna knew   
there was but the girl did not like people assuming her problems, so Luna always   
asked first.  
  
Rini bolted up off the ground wiping the tears from her face as she turned to   
meet Luna trying a smile as best she could over the pain. "I . . .I'm fine   
Luna. Why?"  
  
Luna also tried a smile but found it useless. "Nothing child lets go back it's   
getting late and you have school in the morning."  
  
"Yes let's go Luna."  
  
  
"I didn't even get to say goodbye." She says sleepily rolling over in her bed   
to meet with Luna's gaze. "I was at school when they all left. Not even to   
Darien." She sighs. "Luna, why did they leave?"  
  
"It was a small asteroid, maybe only half a mile long. But there was a strange   
energy coming from it. It was unlike anything Artimis or I have ever seen, and   
it was spreading." Luna sighs. *This is heard for her me, but Rini needed to   
know anyway*   
  
"It was actually Serena who said they should go. 'No biggie Luna we've handled   
everything!' And that was the last I heard of her before they transported.   
Rini I'm so sorry I never should have let . . ."  
  
She feels the girl's small hands moving down her back in soft, gentle, rhythmic   
movement. "It's okay Luna. It's not your fault."  
  
Luna pushes away from the small girl, backing to the door. "No Rini it is my   
fault! I was their guardian and I failed in my duty, and lost the people I care   
most about!" Tears were streaming down her fur filled cheeks. "It's all my   
fault, all mine!" She turns and races out of the small bedroom.  
  
Rini puts her hand out in a weak gesture to stop the black cat, and lowers it   
back onto her lap. What little tears she had left streamed down her face.   
"You're wrong it's my fault. I made Serena sad, that's why she wanted to   
leave."  
  
"Come on Rini it'll be fun just you me and my mom."  
  
"Why do you want me to come! I thought this was a Mother, Daughter charity   
thing."  
  
"It kind is Rini t . . .That's why I want you to come."  
  
  
  
"Oh I see! You find out that you're my future Mom so you try to be all nice to   
me? Well, no thanks Serena! I don't even like you."  
  
"Oh Rini you don't mean that."  
  
"Yes I do! I HATE YOU!"  
  
*I could see it her face she was trying not to cry, not to let me see it   
affected her, but I could. *  
  
"Al . . .All right Rini. I'm sorry to have asked."  
  
*Then she left the next day. Serena, Darien, and the others all left, because I   
hurt Serena. *  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
  
  
"Yes officer. No sign yet. No, no my little girl's not like that, she'd never   
run away. *Would she. * Thank you again officer." He sighs heavily as he lays   
the phone on the receiver. "Still no sign of her dear." He says softly across   
the room to his wife who sat at the kitchen table staring at him almost blankly.   
"Mrs. Anderson, Amy's mother called earlier. There's no leads on her either."   
She got up from the table and walked over to her husband putting her arms around   
him, and laying her head on his chest. "I feel so sorry for her. This has all   
been so hard on her, on all of us. Why   
  
  
  
would they do this?"  
  
"I . . .I don't know. But I know that Serena, that all the girls are   
safe, and that they'll be home soon."  
  
Tears started down her face. "I pray you're right. Oh God I hope your   
right."  
  
Not even two months ago she would have been away at some seminar, or   
class. She never spent much time with Amy, but she never saw the need for it.   
Amy was always so self-sufficient, and she knew that her Mother loved her. Why   
else would she want to be a Doctor then?   
  
*Maybe to get attention from you. * She said to herself. "No Amy knew she   
meant the world to me." She sighed putting the pillow back on her daughters   
bed, before slowly walking out of the room. * If she meant the world to you,   
then why didn't you show her that she did? * She looked back into the darkened   
room her face filled to the bursting point with grief. "I meant to, someday   
when . . .When we would . . ." She burst into tears falling to the floor. " .   
. .When we would have time . . ."  
  
"Time is always short, and feels meaning after those we love leave us."  
  
Mrs. Anderson turned, trying her best to clear the tears from her eyes. An old   
man met her as she turned, his hand outstretched to help his smile wide and   
assuring.  
  
"Who are you?" She asks for voice quivering slightly.  
  
"I am Master Hino. Raye's grandfather."  
  
She takes the small man's hand and is helped from the floor. "It seems all of   
our daughters have decided to vanish." She speaks in a mockingly cheerful tune,   
and dreadfully failing.  
  
"It is hard yes, but one must come to the knowledge of the reality; there gone,   
and nothing we do can help bring them back. They wouldn't want to see us sad   
now would they?"   
  
She looks down into his eyes seeing that he means to be comforting to her, and   
she smiles. "How do you deal with this so well?"  
  
"I've already lost Raye's mother, my daughter, and her husband. After a time   
it's not so hard."  
  
  
  
  
  
The white streaked across the darkness that surrounded the city at this early of   
an hour.   
  
"Mina!" He screams. "Mina!"  
  
Every night for the past two months he did this, a nightly search. He knew she,   
they were out there, somewhere, and he would find Mina and the rest of them.   
  
A sliver of light broke through the curtain of the night in the east, dawn. His   
search for that night was over. * I'd better find a place to sleep. *   
  
He made his way into an abandoned theater, and curls himself into a small snug   
corner with a bunch of old props and customs. He had left just days after the   
scouts did, and have been searching since making his way over much of the many   
Japanese Islands. His hope was fading, and he was terrorably weak, he hadn't   
eaten in day's, and it was coming to the point were he might give up the search,   
but probably never return to Mina and his home. His last moments with her still   
burned ever so brightly in his mind playing over and over again in his mind,   
driving him.  
  
"Oh don't worry." She said lightly. "I'm sure it won't be another killer   
flower. You know you worry way too much, Atrimis"  
  
"We should do some more scans on it."  
  
"Lighten up will be okay."  
  
*I couldn't make her stay, couldn't make any of them stay.*  
  
The boat for the outer islands left early that afternoon. He needed sleep, at   
least a little. As his eye's drifted shut her image played itself before him.   
His whole history at her side, * Truly at its end. *  
  
Months have past and still she keeps her nightly vigil. Looking up at the cold   
blackness of space, not caring anymore of the beauty it had once captivated her   
with. No, now it was just the dark empty void that had taking her Mother and   
Father from her. Had taking her closest friends, those who one day she would   
come to think of as older sisters. She sighs, wiping the tears from her eyes.   
It surprised her that she still had tears to shed, and it hurt her to know that   
they would run out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna lay next to her asleep. The small black cat gave up almost a month   
earlier; in fact everyone had giving up and started to move on with their lives.   
But Rini knew they'd be back eventually, that they were alive out there   
somewhere, because she was still here, and if they were truly died they she   
would be gone too. "Yeah they'll be back someday." She whispered with a slight   
smile.  
She rolled onto her stomach and looked over at the sleeping cat, she stoked it   
gently down the back. "Come on Luna we better get home."  
  
Luna raised up sleepily and stretched out her body in a normal cat like   
manner. She'd been letting her self go lately, acting more like a cat then the   
guardian familiar that she was, and in away was probably her way of dealing, to   
just forget it all. * Why can't they see? I'm still here. That means they're   
alive!*   
  
A sudden chill ran up her small frame as the walked down the small hill in   
the park. She looked to the left seeing the outline for the peer were she had   
first met Serena and Darien, she smiled at it. There was a flash of white light   
behind her, * just the police doing there rounds.* In the past few months she'd   
come to know some of the police and they would come by here to check on her see   
if she was safe, she enjoyed the comfort.   
  
"Quickly we got to get her to a hospital!" Yelled a man voice, Darien's   
voice.  
  
She stopped dead letting out a small gasp, and turning slowly. * Was . .   
. Was that . . .*  
  
"No it can't be." She heard the whisper behind her.  
  
She raced up the hill praying to what god or gods would listen, and she stopped.   
It was them, all of them. They looked as if they had just been through Hell and   
then fought there way back out, and that might not have been to far from the   
truth. They were kneeling around something, someone. Rini walked closer   
quietly, not sure if she could believe her eye's at what she was seeing. It was   
her mother, but younger, no not Neo Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity. She was   
hurt badly you could see it through the painful twisting expression on her face.   
Rini looked down at her torso. * Oh god no!* It looked like a bright red rose   
was blooming from her abdomen. Rini stuck her arm out fruitlessly trying to get   
closer, and screamed in terror, and fell back onto the ground. Her arm, her arm   
was fading, and her mother was dying. She would never have existed. She raised   
her hand to her face and watched fade in and out of reality.  
  
"Oh my god, Rini." She heard Amy cry, before the whole world went black.  
  
  
END?  
  
  
Well that was . . . err interesting. Of course you know I will write what   
happens after this, but I don't know how long that will take seeing that I'm in   
the process of moving and all. Anyway please tell me what you think. You the   
readers drive us the writers to our work, which makes you a very essential part   
of the eternal puzzle. Also if you want to know what the scouts were up to for   
the five-month stretch of time in this story, let me know. If I get enough   
response to it I'll write what they were doing (The idea is already burning like   
California forest fire). Well I'll I leave you all with this thought: "The   
past is the present, the future is the past, and the present never was"  
  
NeoMoon '00   
Neomoon@yahoo.com  
http://www.geocities.com/tokyo/pagoda/9203   
  
  



	2. Dealing

Sailor Moon:  
"Dealing"  
BY: NeoMoon  
http://www.geocities.com/tokyo/pagoda/9203/fantic1.html  
  
Rain pounded against the glass, thunder cried above the city, and so did   
another cry. Her name is Rini, and she isn't from our time. She is from a far   
of future, were her mother and father rule, but as she sits in a hospital   
waiting room hands clenched on the summer dress she wore the possibility of that   
future and in fact her very life was in jeopardy.  
  
She felt the smooth slender arm wrap itself around her, she knew who it   
was, Rei like always. Her mom, well the girl who'd someday become her mom never   
did that only Rei would, and she appreciated that.  
  
"Rini," Rei spoke trying her bet to sound nice and soothing. "Darien in   
is with the doctors now. They thing that Serena will be just fine."  
  
"Rei, I saw the blood, and I started to fade." Rini took a deep breath   
trying force back her tears. "I know Serena's hurt really bad so please don't   
lie, please."  
  
Rei sighed deeply and reached out to Rini's chin gently bringing the small   
girl's face to meet her own. "I guess we keep forgetting how old you really   
are. The truth is Serena's in big trouble, she lost a lot of blood fighting   
that thing." Rei shuddered, and closed her eyes trying to force away the   
memories of the past few months. "The doctors put her in critical condition.   
And what's worse they've threatened to bring the police in if we don't answer   
some questions."  
  
The tears stopped running down Rini's face. *I know if they tell 'them'   
anything they'll give away their identities as the Scouts. But why won't they   
tell me?* Rini sighed deeply. "Rei what did happen."  
  
Rei was obliviously hit hard by the question. She quickly rose out of the   
seat and made her way toward the exit. "Rini I'm going to check on Serena."   
Her voice was shaking uncontrollably. "Serena's parents are coming they'll take   
you home." She shot the young girl a nervous smile then hurried through the   
swinging doors.   
  
Lita looked out the window and into the storm, a bolt of lighting struck   
the Tokyo Tower, which loomed in the distance like a reaper waiting to take his   
harvest. She shook her head and turned back to the other window behind her,   
Ami was standing there staring into thoughtfully. Ami was taking this harder   
then any of them except for Darien. She walked up beside of the blue haired   
girl. "I wish they'd let us in there." Ami spoke softly, like a whisper.   
  
"Yeah I know what ya mean." Lita said trying not to sound sad. "But at   
least they've let Darien in."  
  
"He looks so sad." Ami replied, her voice shaking, on the verge of tears.   
She turned toward Lita, tears welling up in her eyes. *God, I've never seeing   
her like this.* Lita thought. Ami took a few deep breaths, and wiped the tears   
from her eyes. "I was stupid. You know that right Lita?" Ami asked in a good   
'yeah I'm okay' voice. Lita just smiled at her. "It wasn't your fault. We   
made the choice to help as a team, a team. Okay Ami?"  
  
Ami just stared at her for a moment then turned back to look at the almost   
copse like Serena through observation window. "There's no more power in the   
crystal you know."  
  
Lita looked over at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Serena used the last of it's power to get us back, quite a feat in the   
condition she was in I must say." Her voice had become frosty, and Lita stepped   
back suddenly afraid of and for her friend.  
  
"I'd say the crystal is the least of your concerns right now." Came Rei's   
voice from behind them. "Serena's parents are coming, not to mention that   
Serena herself is dying, and Rini's slowly going to fade from existence. And   
that's not even mentioning the fact of future . . ."  
  
"Enough Rei." Mina interrupted from the other side of the hall. "You're   
rambling, and not to sound rude but it isn't going to help." She walked closer   
to the three other scouts. "Your main concern here is our friend who's dying in   
there! Screw her parents, screw the damned crystal, and the future!" She took   
a deep breath. "Sorry, but we got to keep things in focus, and right now that's   
Serena."  
  
"Where is she!" Yelled a voice through the hall.  
  
"Ma'am if you'd just calm down. . ."  
  
"I will not 'calm' down until you take me to my daughter!" The woman   
interrupted.  
  
The swing doors down at the left end of the hall swung open crashing into   
the walls. Serena's mother ran down, her husband, Sammy and Rini follow close   
behind. An apologetic look filled Rini's eyes.   
  
"What the hell did you do to my daughter?!" She yelled, her face inches   
from Ami's face.  
  
Ami turned her head away from the angry woman, tears starting to roll down   
her eyes. "I . . . I'm sorry Ma'am." Ami quickly turned and ran away. Lita   
Sighed then hurried after.   
  
Serena's mother stared at the two running girls for a second then shot her eyes   
back at the other two. "What happened to my daughter."  
  
"I . . .err . . . We . . .um . . ." Mina began.  
  
"It was my fault." Came Darien's voice from the room's doorway. He walked out   
and closed it behind him. "If we could take this somewhere else." He looked   
back into the room, at his sleeping princess. "She needs rest, and your shouts   
aren't going to help her any." His voice was amazingly calm, and soothing.   
  
Serena's mother tried to star him down but failed, she turned and looked at her   
sleeping little girl through the window. *Please be okay sweaty,* she sighed   
then looked back at the tall dark haired man. "Fine, will talk. I want to see   
my daughter, so please wait." She looked the tall man in the eyes once more   
before stepping around him. "Who are you?" She asked as she opened the door.   
"To Serena anyway?"  
  
Darien turned to look at her. "I am Darien Shields. Serena's boyfriend."  
  
She turned and walked into the room, Darien looked through the window at the   
woman as she dropped to the floor besides her daughter's bed. Darien could feel   
something wet run down his face.   
  
The heavy winds from the storm grew stronger beating on the hospital   
windows relentlessly. Rini stared out into the darkened Tokyo, and sighed.   
*Why won't they let me in?* She turned looking at the door leading into a   
private conference room. Darien was there with Serena's parents trying to   
explain what happened.   
  
"Pretty bad, huh kid?" Rei asked from behind Rini.   
  
The little girl turned to face the tall raven hair girl. "Yeah I hope   
Darien can explain without having to give everything away."  
  
"Well we all knew someday our families would discover our secrets Rini,"   
Rei turned to star down the hall where Serena's room was. *But never like   
this.*  
  
Ami walked over to the large vending machine, Lita looked at her from the   
small bar table in the cafeteria. *Ami stop blaming yourself.*   
  
"I don't think," Ami began still looking at the vending machine. "I   
don't think that . . ." She threw her hand up crunching it into a fist and   
hitting the machine. Lita starred at her. "Ami, you need to stop beating   
yourself up over this." Lita said with a soft voice. "I wasn't your fault,   
none of us could have known what that thing would have done."  
  
Ami spun around to face her friend, tears streaming down. "But I   
activated it! I sent us there! And it was me who betrayed Serena!" She fell   
to the floor gasping, a puddle of tears forming slowly around her. "All me, all   
me. I'm the one who should be in a hospital bed slowly dying, I . . ."  
  
Lita placed her arms around Ami, hugging her. "Ami you didn't know,   
okay?"  
  
"But I, I . . ." She wrapped her arms tightly around Lita. "I just want   
to die, I don't deserve to . . ." She looked up at Lita who smiled down at her.   
"I don't deserve to live."  
  
Lita pulled away shocked at what Ami had said. "W, what?"  
  
"I don't deserve to live." Ami repeated again, emotion leaving her voice.   
"Please, kill me."  
  
"You," Lita pulled her arm back and swung it forward, slapping Ami. "How   
dare you be so weak!" She yelled. "Our friend is dying and all you can do is   
feel sorry for yourself!" Lita turned, facing away, disgusted at her friend's   
behavior. "You're always our pillar Ami. You're always so, so calm and   
rational, and now look at yourself." She turned back around, breathing heavily   
and trying to resist slapping her friend again. "You're so overcome by this   
guilt that you're blinded to the truth. Ami we were all tricked, Sere was a   
strong mage, especially for one coming from Mercury. He tricked you, possessed   
your mind. Ami you were as helpless as all of us." Lita turned for the door.   
"Now I'm going to see how Serena's doing. You can stay her and wallow in self   
pity if you want, but I won't watch you destroy yourself anymore."  
  
Mina sat in the lobby looking out the two giant glass doors as the police   
hurried in out of the rain. One of them, an older man glanced over at her   
before he entered the elevator. A shiver ran up Mina as she watched the lighted   
numbers stop on Serena's floor. "Oh no." She whispered before jumping up from   
her feet and hurried to the elevator.  
  
Rini looked in horror as the policeman placed the metal cuffs on Darien's   
wrist. *Why are they doing this?* Her mind screams, as the other policeman   
started to read Darien his rights. She looked up at Serena's mother, her eyes   
were cold, and hard, but pleased. Rini tugged on he woman's dress. "Don't let   
them do this." She pleaded. But Serena's mother paid no attention.  
  
Mina ran down the hall toward the conference room. She rounded a corner   
and stopped dead. Darien was walking slowly down the hall, his head lowered,   
and hands behind his back, the two police officers were closely behind him.   
"Sir what did he do?" Mina asked as they passed by. One of the officers   
stopped and looked at her. "Miss this man's been arrested for the kidnapping   
and attempted murder of a young girl."  
  
"No." Mina whispered as the officers continued down the hall. "Why   
Darien? Why say that, where you protecting us?"  
  
Rei had to race her into the restroom quickly. If anyone saw Rini would be   
in danger, of course she was in danger now, slowly fading away. She looked down   
at the small girl crunched into a small ball on the floor fading in and out,   
shivering, tears poring from her clenched eyes. It was painful, to have every   
molecule in your body pulled in and out of reality, and the knowledge of the   
fact you were ceasing to exist. Rei wiped a tear from her eye then turned to   
check the door again. "Oh, please God let everything be alright." Rini let out   
a small cry, Rei looked back down at her, she'd stopped fading, but she was   
still shivering. "Oh Rini, hang on little one. Just hang on."  
  
"Rei," Rini started, her voice shaking incredibility. "I'm, I'm dying.   
Don't tell me otherwise I know, I can feel it." Rini stood up slowly her body   
still shaking. "I guess this is how it is right Rei? Maybe though" Rini   
began, her voice low and distant. "Maybe my death, my fading away can help."  
  
Rei looked at the small child blankly. "Wh, what do you mean?"  
  
"When I die Rei, which will be very . . ." Rini fell back to the ground   
clutching her stomach. "Very . . .Soon. M, my life force, w, will be released."   
Rini stood back up, her face was wrinkled with pain, and she still held her   
stomach. "We can channel my life force into my Mom, I mean Serena." Rini   
looked up at the raven hair girl. "I need you to help me."  
  
Rei turned away from the small girl. "I, I can't do that. I can't help   
you Rini, I can't sacrifice you."  
  
Rini smiled and placed her arms around Rei's legs. "You don't change do   
you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei implied  
  
"You're my Godmother in the future, and you were always so protective of   
me. Thank you, Aunt Rei."  
  
"I have no choice do I?"  
  
"Either way I die."  
  
Rei took the girl's hand. "(Sigh), let's go then."  
  
Lita and Mina looked through the window into Serena's room. *So much has   
happened.* Lita thinks, as she places her hand on the window. "She looks so   
cold." Lita says sadly. She looks over at Mina and sees a stream tears running   
down her face. "What is it, Mina?"   
  
"I failed her. I'm the leader of the Sailor Scouts, and I failed to   
protect the Princess."  
  
Lita sighs. *Not you too, Mina.* "Look," Lita say irritability. "We   
tried our best, that's all we could have done, we can't beat ourselves up over   
this. Serena's gonna be fine." Lita placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.   
"You'll see."  
  
Mina looked over at the tall girl and smiled. "I know, and thanks."  
  
"Guys, guys!" Screamed Rei as she ran up to the other two girls with Rini   
closely in tow. "Rini has a way to save Serena, but, but I'm not sure we should   
do this."  
  
"What is it!?" Mina yelled almost enthusiastically.   
  
"Rini's dying she wants to use her life force to save Serena."  
  
"No, no we can't do that." Lita said in shock.  
  
"Don't you see, we must!" Rini screamed. "If I use my life force when I   
fade again and send it into Serena then She'll live, the future will be saved,   
and I should return all safe and sound." Rini smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah," Mina said sarcastically. "Should return."  
  
"There's not much time." Rini began again. "I can feel myself slipping."  
  
The three scouts nodded then hurried into the room trying not to be   
seeing.  
  
The rain beat hard on her face, she looked up at the thundering sky and   
breathed deeply, welcoming the cool hard rain, and the thundering sky. "It's   
time to end this." She whispered. She balanced herself on the roof's edge.   
"Serena I'm so sorry." She looked down to the street below, at the passing cars   
going back and forth like scurrying ants. She breathed in deeply, and let it   
out with a sigh. * How dare you be so weak!* Lita's voice screamed in her   
mind. * You're always our pillar Ami. You're always so, so calm and rational,   
and now look at yourself.* Lita said again in Ami's mind. * Stay her and   
wallow in self-pity if you want, but I won't watch you destroy yourself   
anymore.*  
  
"Lita, guy's I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." She raised her arms into the   
air, making a V type shape. She breathed in deep again and closed her eyes.  
  
"argh." Rei cried as she fell to her knees. The others raced over to   
her, crowding around her.  
  
"Rei, what's wrong." Rini asked, fear in her voice.  
  
Rei pushed the girls away and shakily stood up. "It, its Ami. She's on   
the roof." Rei shut her eyes and concentrated. "NO!" She screamed, her eyes   
flying open. "She's going to jump!"  
  
Lita looked over at Serena then back at Rei. "I'll go, Serena needs the   
rest of you."  
  
Ami raised her arms high, assuming a diver's position. * Don't be a   
coward.* Lita's voice screamed at her.  
  
"Wait Ami!" Lita screamed from the doorway. "Ami, stop!"  
  
"Go away Lita." Ami said calmly. "Just go away, and forget I've ever   
existed."  
  
"Ami, no!" Lita screamed running out of the doorway, toward her ill-fated   
friend. "Ami, please."  
  
Ami swung around. "Mercury Star power, make-up!" Ami pointed at Lita in   
her transformed shape. "I said GO AWAY!"  
  
"Ami, please don't do this. Serena's gonna be fine the others have a   
plan."  
  
"I said go away."  
  
Lita walked closer to Ami, and stood only inches from her friend. "Ami   
get down!"  
  
"NO!" Ami put her hands to her chest. "Lita, leave!"  
  
"NO! I will not!"  
  
"Then I'm sorry. Shine Aqua . . ."  
  
Lita grabbed Ami before she could finish dragging her back onto the roof,   
and held down. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"  
  
"Leave me be!"  
  
Lita slapped Ami across the face. "No! Ya need help Ami!"  
  
Ami struggled, trying to get free of Lita's hold. "Let me go!"  
  
Lita pushed down harder. "Stop! Ami look at you! You're not you   
anymore, I don't know who you are anymore, you're not Ami!"  
  
Ami stopped struggling, and opened her eyes to face her friend, tears   
streamed down her face, and a faint blue light surrounded her as transformed   
back to her normal form. "Let me go, I'm done."  
  
Lita raised her hands slowly off of Ami, still keeping them close enough   
to grab her if she tried anything.  
  
Ami swung her arms around Lita, hugging her, crying into her chest.   
  
"come Ami lets go downstairs. Okay?"  
  
"(sniff) Okay."  
  
Rini was shaking on the floor, silently crying as she was pulled out of   
existence. Rei stood over the small girl, her hands extended over the small   
girl. She chanted silently to herself.  
  
Mina sat on the edge of Serena's bed, stroking her hand through her   
friend's freed hair. "I hope this works." She whispers as she looks into her   
friend's peaceful face. "Everything will be okay, Princess."  
  
"Now!" Rei screams opening her eyes extremely fast. "Thank you for your   
sacrifice Rini."  
  
Rini's body was gone. All that remained was a small pinkish light. Rei   
moved her fingers and the light shot up into her hands. She raised them above   
her head muttered a few words and lowered her hands back down pointing them at   
Serena. The pinkish light emitted around her hands, growing larger, and larger,   
it shot out from her hands toward Serena.  
  
Serena's back arched as the light filled her. Her body was raised out of   
the bed, filled with Rini's life force. The light shot out encompassing the   
room, blinding the two girls.  
  
A nurse ran into the room. "What happened!" She yelled. "You three   
shouldn't be in here.  
  
"Three?" Rei questioned as she rubbed her, turning toward Mina. Rini!"  
  
Rini stood next to Serena's bed, a large smile filled her face. "Hi!   
Told you it would work." She said in a, 'I told you so' voice.  
  
"Rini!" Rei cried running over to the small girl and throwing her arms   
over her. "You're alright."  
  
"I'm sorry," the nurse interrupted. "But you'll all have to . . ."  
  
"Mmmm. Let them stay," came a sleepily voice from behind the three young   
girls.   
  
The nurse look amazed, and quickly ran out of the room screaming for a   
doctor.  
  
The three girls turned slowly to see a weakly smiling Serena sitting up in   
the hospital bed.  
  
"Serena!" They all cried in unison as they ran over to the bed.  
  
Lita burst into the room towing Ami in by the hand. "What happened!" She   
screamed. "A nurse was running down the hall screaming like a lunatic!"  
  
"Hi Lita, hi Ami." Said Serena weakly looking past the other three."  
  
Lita ran over to the others and joined into the chattering. Ami sighed   
and stayed away from the other girls.  
  
"Where's Darien?" Serena asked, swinging her head around.  
  
"Serena," Mina began. "Darien was, he was arrested, he told your parents   
and the police he kidnapped all of us, and tried to kill you. I'm sorry."  
  
"No." Serena gasped. "Wh, what do we do? We got to help him."  
  
"We will Serena, don't worry." Rei said sadly. "We'll save him."  
  
  
End?  
  
  
Oh no! not another question mark! Ok you can already guess that the next   
part of this story is "The Trail of Darien". So when it's done please all you   
law students out there please don't flame me on the trial system, I'm a civil   
engineering student, ok. Away please e-mail me with your opinion's on the story   
so far, and if you haven't looked at the first one yet the name is "The pain of   
losing those you care for". And it can be found at   
http://www.geocities.com/tokyo/pagoda/9203 in the fan fiction library. And   
also at http://www.moonromance.com in the library, in the N section, under the   
name NeoMoon. Again if you liked this story please e-mail at   
neomoon@seacove.net or at neomoon@yahoo.com Well as always Please love and   
happiness, and if ya can't handle that I pity you.  
  
NeoMoon   
  
  



	3. The Trial of Darien Shields

Sailor Moon:  
"The Trial of Darien Shields"  
By: NeoMoon  
  
He sat on the cold concrete floor, tears flowing down his face as he thought of his trial the   
next day. He lifted his head as the sounds of soft footsteps approached his ceil.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." He spoke softy not even turning to look at his visitor. "I   
don't wish for you to see me like this."  
  
"Oh Darien, why?" The young woman spoke her voice shaking. "Why did you do this, why?"  
  
He turned his head sharply to look at his love, Serena standing just beyond his reach  
outside of the cold iron bars that held him there. * I could leave anytime.* He thought as he   
slowly walked to the bars, to his love. "I did it for the team, for you." He whispered.  
  
She reached out to touch his face, and he gladly accepted her touch, the feeling of her small,   
warm, soft hand. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to increase the feel her touch gave   
him. "Y . . . You have to go, my love." He spoke softy. "Please I must think."  
  
A few tears streamed down the young woman's face. "I love you." She whispered, as   
touched her lips to her fingers. "I will always love you." She placed her fingers on his lips.   
"I will see you tomorrow. Until then, my only love."  
  
He watched her down the small dank hall, there was a shot of florecent light and Serena   
was gone. He sighed a deep sorrowful release of held breath. Had he even breathed in her   
presence? "I love you." He whispered as he walked slowly to his small bed.  
  
Rei walked into the courtroom closely followed by three other girls, Mina, Lita, and   
Rini. Serena looked up from the table she stood at speaking to Darien and waved them over. She  
gave Darien a kiss, a silent good luck, before walking sadly to her friends. "It isn't good."   
Was the first thing to escape her mouth. "No one will represent him, and he doesn't trust the   
state Lawyers."  
  
Rei nodded in acknowledgement, and rubbed her hand over her mouth, absently copying off   
Ami. "You're right that isn't good." She sighed in anger turning her head away from her friend.  
"I just don't know how to help." She looked back to Serena. "And the fires aren't being   
helpful. I can't see anything."  
  
"This is odd." Rini murmured, not knowing she said this out loud.  
  
The three other girls looked down at the small pink haired girl. "What do you mean?"   
Serena asked, kneeling down to be eye level with Rini. "What is it?"  
  
"Well Daddy never said anything about ever being in trouble, or going to court."  
  
"Maybe he was hiding it." Mina chimed in.  
  
"No, no I don't think . . ."  
  
"All rise," interrupted a young female bailiff. "For the Honorable Judge Chian Hanji."  
  
A tall young woman walked slowly into the room her head was downcast. She sat into her seat.   
"Be seated," she spoke softly, almost sadly. She took a look at Darien and offered him a quick   
'everything will be fine' smile.  
  
She looked to the jury and sighed. "I am afraid that your country has had need of you.   
And I am also sorry to say that this is not in easy case. This will take time."  
  
She turned to face the young defendant once again. "Have you chosen to represent   
yourself, Mr. Shields?"  
  
Darien stood up slowly. "Yes your honor, I have chosen to . . ."  
  
The door flew open in a gust of wind and a dark dressed woman walked into the room. Her   
skin was smooth and tanned, her dark green hair flowed down her back. "I am Mr. Shields Lawyer."  
She spoke softly yet a strong sense of confidence filled the room through that same voice.  
  
Judge Hanji pushed her glasses up on her face. "And you are?"  
  
"As I said I am Mr. Shield's Lawyer."  
  
Serena stared at the dark woman with a fierce intensity. "She looks familiar. Who is she?"   
She whispered looking over at Rini.  
  
Rini stared with the same intensity that Serena was. *Pu?*   
  
The head lawyer of the prosecution stood up blood rushing to his fat face. "Your honor!" He   
screamed without knowing he did so. "This is so, so unlikely, so unorthodox!"  
  
"Sir would you kindly take your seat!" The Judge shoot back. "Now, Miss." She began again, her  
voice returning to its soft nature. "Please state your name and you can represent Mr. Shields."  
  
The woman sighed. "Fine. My name is Celene Reyes."  
  
"Thank you. Now please take a seat next to your client."  
  
That day was slow a torturous to Serena as the prosecution gave tons of false information on who   
Darien was. *Why is this happening* She thought as Doctors, Philologist told of conditions in   
which this man, this evil, evil man that they had made here lover into. That these conditions   
came from the Death of his parents, his is lonely years that slowly drove him to this, to try  
and murder the young girl that he believed he loved and that this too was part of his sickness.  
  
The day finally ended. Darien was lead away in handcuffs, Serena broke down as he passed her and  
gave her a warm smile. "I love you." He mouthed. Then he was gone, away from her, away from   
her hold. She felt empty, alone. "I love you too, my love." She whispered after him. She felt  
warmth on her bare shoulder. She turned to see Celene standing behind her.   
  
"Don't worry young one, I'll save him." She said softly, a broad smile filling her face. "We   
know he didn't do what they have said."  
  
"Do, do I know you?" Serena asked, her voice shaking from seeing her love leave in chains.  
  
"No. Go home and rest, you can't help him in this state." She smiled at the girls one last   
time, and giving Rini a slight bow she made her way to the exit.   
  
It had begun to rain heavily, but she didn't care it was just the perfect end to the  
perfect day. She looked up at the large Victorian courthouse, it looked cold to her. Cold, and   
deadly. How many had been innocent and had left that place guilty, there hands bathed in blood   
falsely. *Will that be . . .* She shook her head violently at this thought. *NO, NO! I won't   
allow that!*  
  
The rain stopped hitting her. She turned to meet Mina smiling at her, holding an umbrella to   
cover them. The other three were waiting in Andrew's car. Serena looked over to see him sitting  
in his drivers seat, looking at them solemnly. "Wh, why is he here?"  
  
"He's been here all day." Mina said giving Serena a strange look. "Didn't you see him?"  
  
She shook her head lightly. Mina smiled then led her friend to the small gray van.  
  
The ride home was long and silent. Everyone spoke their opinions and made noise, but Serena   
didn't notice, she sat there looking out the window. *They all pobablely think I'm not smart   
enough to understand what's going on, but all that those people said today. If I never knew   
Darien then I might have believed them."   
  
The car stopped, and Serena gazed into the window of a formal store. It was filled with manikins   
wearing love dresses and Tux's and in the center of it all stood one that wore a mask and top   
hat. She began to cry uncontrollably. The others looked at her asked what was wrong but she   
ignored they're words they're pities, and just kept crying, hoping that the tears would run out   
someday.  
  
Fate, destiny, what was it that controlled the movements of man. Someone had once said to her   
the stars predict, and control man's fate. Was that true? Is that what she was trying to find,   
kneeling in front of the flames, with the raven haired physic standing behind her, arms wrapped   
around her. Was Greg right, was the future preordained. No, it wasn't, she was too smart to  
believe in that. But two much was happening, she had betrayed her friends, almost killed the one  
she was born to protect, and now as she knelt here in front of the warm flames of the spirit   
fires, another lay in a cold room, killers and murderers surrounding him. "Damn it!" She snapped  
opening her eyes and clutching the cross she now wore around her neck.  
  
"Ami, it doesn't come easily." Rei said softy stroking a hand through the girl's dark blue hair.  
"I'm gifted and it took me years to look into the flames with my mind."  
  
"It's okay Rei, it only confirms my thoughts." Ami rose and faced her old friend. "I decide my   
actions on my own accrued and therefore I must pay for my crimes." Tears streamed down her face,  
but she did not cry, they just fell, she didn't even realize they fell. "Rei, I must go." She   
backed away from her friend. "There is someone I need to speak to." She walked through the door  
opening and turned to face her friend. "Rei, goodbye."  
  
"Ami." Rei whispered as she watched her friend fade into the blackness of night. She turned to   
the flames, and began to stare into them. An image played over before her. "Oh God!" She   
turned sweet beading on her forehead as she ran into the darkness.  
  
He stared through the bars, looking up into the blanket of night. It was dark, too dark, not   
even the Moon shone. "A bad omen." He whispered. "Queen of the past protect and guide us."   
  
There was a slight shimmer of light in the sky, Darien looked at it with a broad smile. "Thank   
you, my Queen."  
  
Celene stood before the jury, there eyes intense, there minds still uncertain. "I can save him."  
She whispered to herself. She turned a full circle facing all that filled the room. *There   
animals waiting for a slaughter I won't let happen.* She looked into the eyes of Judge Hanji.   
*She will be the deciding factor. Worry about her not the jury.* She looked at her Client   
sitting calmly in the witness chair, his eyes full of trust in her.  
  
"Mr. Shields," She started. "Please explain to us the nature of yours and Ms. Mondlicht?"  
  
Darien looked out into the seated masses spotting his love's hopeful eye's looking at him. He   
smiled, as he turned his gaze back to his Lawyer. "She is my beloved."  
  
"I see. Mr. Shields is there anything you would do to harm the girl that you love?"  
  
"NO!" He screamed, the question hitting a still open wound, as faint images of him trying to   
kill his love in the Dark Kingdom consumed his already confused mind.  
  
"Mr. Shields, please restrain yourself." The Judge said calmly, giving him a faint smile, as she   
leaned in closer to him. "Remember the Jury is watching, don't worry I don't believe you did   
anything."   
  
Darien looked at her in amazement; he smiled and nodded at the young Judge.  
  
The trial proceeded through the day, Darien's lawyer examining and the procacution cross-  
examining. Serena just sat in the wooden benches in a mock understanding of the events taking   
place before her.  
  
The day ended and the Judge called a recess till the next morning where the final arguments   
would be spoken and the jury would decide Darien's fate.  
  
The bells rang summoning the midnight hour in Tokyo. Serena looked out her bedroom window, the   
Tokyo tower in its direct line. On another night she would have looked out on the city and   
recognize it's beauty, but tonight she stared at the sky, the moon mainly. That place which in a  
past life half forgotten was her home, and as she looked upon it she cried for the one she had   
loved since that time so long ago.  
  
"Queen Serenity, Mother please, please help me, help Darien. Please, Mother." She closed her   
eyes and rolled onto her bed, crying. As many nights before, she cried herself to sleep,   
dreading the morning to come.  
  
Ami looked out over the city from the top of the tower, her thoughts ran wildly through her   
confused mind. She could have jumped, that is why she had come here in the first place, but she   
tried that already atop the hospital and failed, so she just stood there and thought, thought of   
what she had done, the understanding Serena, the Moon Princess had giving here after the fact.   
An understanding She did not deserve.  
  
She knew now that she was only a pawn in Sere's game, but still she should not have been she   
should have fought him. *Why, why damn it?!*  
  
"I still control you Princess Athena." Whispered a voice in Ami's mind, Sere's voice.  
  
"You don't control me!" She screamed at nothing, tears streaming down her checks. She   
collapsed to the tiled floor of the towers observation deck, unable to control her tears.  
  
The next day proceeded, as it would be expected, as the days before had. But today was the final  
day, Darien's day of judgment. And as he looked across the courtroom, turning to see the small   
group of people who watched from the benches he saw her. Her eyes were swollen, and sore through  
the tears, and although she looked as if she could cry no more she did. Her hands were clasped   
together as if she was praying, and perhaps she was. He tried to give her a reassuring smile; a   
smile that would say all will be fine. But all wasn't fine and he knew that, as the bailiff came  
in and they stood, and sat a the Judge gave her final words, as the Lawyers of both sides gave   
there final words, all he could think about was her, and his daughter, Rini what would happen to   
them? The jury left, and all were released, Serena visited him, and they spoke, and the whole   
time he was not wholly there, a part of him was away, seeking forgiveness in frames of time, the   
past, present, and future, but no forgiveness was found, he had failed in his promise to the   
Queen of the Moon, to Serenity. He had failed his future wife, and daughter, and had failed the   
people of the future.  
  
Serena left and soon the officers came for him, led him back into the court room, he meet her   
blue gaze as he entered and whispered a silent "I love you", as he passed.  
  
He breathed deeply as the jury reentered the room, there decision made. There leader rose when   
asked and she spoke in a loud clear voice. "We the jury, find that although Mr. Shields had   
signed a confession, that he is not guilty of the Attempted murder of one Ms. Serena Mondlicht."  
  
There was an uproar in the room both for and against the verdict, he heard Serena's cry of   
happiness. He looked up at the Judge to see a smile on her face as she reached for the small   
mallet.  
  
"Order!" She yelled hitting the mallet to the small round piece of wood. "I am happy to say   
that I am pleased with this verdict and in the word of Judges world over; case dismissed!" And   
with that she banged her mallet once more.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Well that's it finally done! Can't say I'm all together pleased with it. My knowledge of the   
court system isn't so great, and that's one of the reasons this took so long. I tried to be as   
close and true to the nature of law but I doubt I did. Anyway I hope that Everyone, here, the   
NeoSenshi ML, and at Moon Romance have enjoyed the series so far, I' m hoping to one day beat my   
friend, and competition in story quality, and quantity. So please thank her also if you like my   
work, she can be found at moon romance under the name Michelle Presto. And if anyone here is   
still lost on what started all this, and why Ami is how she is then don't worry I've just started  
a story that will explain everything. It will mostly revolve and Ami and what happens before   
and during "The pain of losing those you care for. Trust me if you're a purest then you   
shouldn't read the next story "Dark Seduction. The Sins of the Mother." This should be out in a  
month, maybe less. Oh yeah as for Serena's last name it is Germen for MoonLight  
  
Thank you for your time.  
NeoMoon  
  



	4. Regrets

If you have not read "The Pain of Losing Those You  
Care For", "Dealing", and "The Trail of Darien  
Shields" you may not understand this story. It is  
recommended that you read these stories first.  
  
Thank You  
NeoMoon  
  
Sailor Moon  
"Regrets"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
He runs his fingers through her hair. She tightens  
her grip around him and cries harder. Every sob,  
every whimper was like a vise grip around his heart  
turning tighter.  
  
He talks to softy, nice words, comforting words. Her  
nails dig into to him as she tries to bring him  
closer, trying to take some of his strength, some of  
his power.   
  
She had come to him a week ago. Her clothes were  
dirty, her hair a mess, her eyes bloodshot from  
endless crying. He tried to call her mother, but she  
wouldn't let him, she just wanted to be with him, she  
thought he would understand.  
  
He did. He knew all to well, but he knew that it  
wasn't her fault, just as it wasn't his when he had  
tried kill to her. They had both been controlled, but  
as he dove into her mind, tried to pick up something  
that might have caused this state she was. He was  
struck down by an incredible power; it was so strong  
so dark that it blocked him from her mind, all he knew  
all he saw was the sword piercing Serena's stomach.   
The sword that was being held by her.  
  
He tried again, opening himself, letting his aura  
caress the outline of her body. He breathed in deep,  
the memory of the pain he felt the first time he dove  
into her mind came back at him. He dove.  
  
Darkness, pain, and cold, oh so terribly cold. But it  
wasn't normal cold, different, he couldn't figure out  
how it was, but he knew it was.  
  
"Argh!" Pain shoot through him. So much pain, he  
couldn't hang on, the lifeline back was braking, he  
had to get back, had to . . .  
  
He felt the sharp, hard pain of his back hitting the  
wall. He grabbed his head, trying to hold it still,  
trying to get the room to stop spinning.   
  
He got up slowly, wincing at every movement he made,  
at every sound in the room. He swore to god he'd get  
rid of that damn bug light if it didn't shut up. He  
breathed heavily, standing still, one arm bracing  
against the wall, he looked around, she wasn't there.   
Why wasn't she there? He pushed himself of the wall,  
and wished he hadn't, pain shoot through him at the  
sudden movement. He winced trying to fight back the  
pain, and making a mental note never to dive into her  
mind again.  
  
The cold wind brushed against her pale face, drying  
the tears from it, stinging her eyes. She didn't mind  
the cold; there was something about it, something that  
gave her peace.   
  
*Why did I come?* She thought as she stared at the  
half awake moon. *Why did I run in the first place?*   
  
  
She turned, wiping fresh tears away from her eyes, and  
saw him leaning against the door, his face was full of  
pain, his eyes were intense. She shuddered, but not  
from the cold night air.  
  
"Who's Sere?" He asked, his voice was cold, hard,  
demanding.  
  
She turned quickly, not wanting to look at him, her  
heart flared with fresh pain. He knew, he knew about  
Sere. She hurt him, she loved him so much, she didn't  
want him to about the mage, about what had happened,  
about her betrayal.  
  
"He was a dark mage." She was surprised she had  
answered. Why had she answered?  
  
"And?"  
  
She spun around to face him. He was inches from her,  
she hadn't heard him move, the look on his face, while  
still full of pain showed sorrow. She flung her arms  
around him, burying her head in his chest, and cried.  
  
"Ami, answer me." His voice was soft again, soothing,  
and warm. She could wrap herself in that voice, and  
be warm and save and nothing could ever hurt her  
again. "Ami?"  
  
No, no! She couldn't answer him! If, if he found out  
he would leave her. She didn't want to be alone  
again; she couldn't handle that, not again. But was  
she ever alone? She could remember Lita that night on  
the hospital's roof; she could remember Rei trying to  
show her how to see through the fires. But no, she  
was alone, even though her friends had been there, she  
had been alone. They didn't know how it felt, they  
didn't feel Serena's blood flowing over their hands,  
they didn't taste it, they didn't savor it. And she  
had, she could remember the smile on her face as she  
licked her friend's blood from her hands, she could  
remember how happy she had felt when she saw the  
stunned look in her blue eye's. She had laughed as  
she impaled her best friend. Oh God she enjoyed it!  
  
The tears came stronger, her legs felt like rubber,  
she could feel them give out, could feel the strong  
arms holding her up, carrying her into the cabin. She  
wanted to thank him, wanted to tell him how much she  
truly loved him, but all she could do was cry.  
  
"No. No, not here. No." She whimpered as she stared  
at the darkened stoned cathedral. She could hear the  
blast of energy, her energy. "No." She ran; trying  
to get away, not want to see this not wanting to  
relive this nightmare again. The ground grabbed at  
her, tearing away her clothing, holding her, it  
twisted, turning her, making her watch. "No!" She  
screamedd hoarsely, tears running down her face.  
  
Serena, no Princess Serenity stood there, looking at  
the girl in the sheer back dress, she was pleading  
with her, begging her, tears were running down her  
face. Ami stared at the look in the girls in black's  
eyes, her eyes. Cold, so cold with hatred. She  
smiled, raising the sword to her friend, thrusting it  
forward, through the Princess' stomach.  
  
"NO!" She cried, trying to brake free trying to run.   
But she couldn't move, it wouldn't let her, he  
wouldn't let her. "Damn you Sere, damn you!"  
  
Cold, so cold. The wind brushed against her,  
caressing the outline of her body, so cold, so good,  
so deadly. She fell to her knees, the ground was  
gone, the sky, the buildings, everything. All there  
was was cold dead darkness.  
  
"Ami!"  
  
She screamed, swinging her arms, scratching flesh,  
kicking her legs. "Leave me alone!" She screamed  
through her sobs.  
  
"Ami!"  
  
She fell limp; her arms dropped down hitting the soft  
surface, her legs did the same. She opened her eyes  
slowly, and felt her fragile heart splinter.  
  
Greg looked down at her, his face lined with blood  
from were she had scratched him, but he didn't seem to  
notice, he was just staring at her, his heavy warm  
breath caressing her face, his eyes filled to the  
braking point with concern. "Ami?" He whispered, his  
voice reflecting the concern in his eyes.  
  
She flung her arms around him, ignoring the tense  
muscle that fought against her. "I'm so sorry." She  
whimpered, not looking at him, she couldn't look at  
him; she had hurt him she didn't deserve to.  
  
She could feel his soft fingers caressing her check;  
she could feel him gently moving her head so that he  
could look at her. She tried to fight, tried to get  
away, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed through a new storm of  
tears.  
  
"No." He said softly, and tightened his grip around  
her. "No, Ami. I'm not letting go. I won't abandon  
you."  
  
He could have felt her pain a mile away, the scent of  
it, the psychic scent of her pain, and fear is what  
had warned him earlier, if it wasn't for that she  
might of . . .  
  
Water, cold, beautiful, pure. She let the cool wind  
caress her naked body as she looked down off the side  
of the small cliff, overlooking the pond that was fed  
by the waterfall. She had always liked waterfalls,  
ever since she but a little child, she still was in  
away, a scared little girl, she laughed bitterly at  
the thought. She was happy that Greg had brought her  
to the mountains, it was peaceful up there, and so  
quiet that she could try to think. But even here,  
surrounded by so much beauty, all she could feel was  
the cold harshness of her sins, the pain she had  
caused her friends, the joy she had felt when she  
caused that pain. A sadist, that's what she was  
convinced she was, a damned sadist, someone who felt  
alive, and took pleasure in hurting others. Yes  
that's what she was, that's all she could have been, a  
sick twisted mistake of nature.  
  
The soft wind quickened and she shivered slightly as  
it hit her skin. She didn't know why she had taking  
her clothes off, just that she had. She raised her  
hands mocking a driver's stance. "Sick and twisted."   
She whispered as she flung herself off the cliff's  
edge. She greeted the harsh wind against her body,  
stinging her. It all seemed to be in slow motion,  
everything, it took forever, she could hear Greg  
screaming her name, could see the water getting  
closer, could feel the water as it hit her body and  
surged around her, filling her with a cold purifying  
pain. She wanted to smile, wanted to greet the death  
that she was hoping would come, with the manners of a  
polite lady, but she knew she was not lady, she knew  
that death would take to the furthest reaches of hell.  
  
She hardly felt the arms around her, hardly felt the  
soft rise and fall of the slender chest her head was  
laying on. Was she dead?  
  
She opened her eyes, and sat up instantly hating the  
feeling of vertigo that played havoc with her mind.   
Greg lay under her, breathing softly, and was sound  
asleep. She looked around; they were back in the  
cabin. Her eyes narrowed, as she looked at the  
peaceful look on that face. She wanted to kill him,  
she wanted to love him, she, she didn't know what she  
wanted. She looked down, the sudden shock that he had  
seen her neck cleared most of the thoughts from her  
mind. Not only has she seen her neck, he had dressed  
her, it was only a long T-shirt and underwear, but  
still. No, no, Greg wouldn't do that.  
  
*I did.* Whispered a familiar voice. *So innocent.   
Just like your mother was. And you tasted so . . .*  
  
Greg woke quickly hearing the smashing glass in the  
kitchen, he ran, afraid what it might have been,  
hoping against hope that it wasn't what he was  
thinking, hoping . . .It was.  
  
Ami sat on the bare cold floor of the cabin, looking  
down at the shard of glass in her hands, a glazed look  
in her eyes, as if she were sedated, as if . . . No  
time to think, he leapt at her, not caring if he got  
hurt, not caring because he cared about her. They  
rolled on the floor, Greg could feel the shards of  
glass on the floor digging into his back, could feel  
the shard he was trying to pull away from Ami ripping  
through his hand. Her screams, primal, like an  
animal, like a . . . prisoner. Greg forced his way  
into her mind again, and the pain he felt increased,  
he barred his teeth, trying to ignore her screams,  
they were killing him, but the screams inside were  
worse then those outside.  
  
Darkness, called darkness, he felt trapped, he tried  
to move but his body wouldn't respond.  
  
"She's mine!" Screamed the nothingness as Greg felt  
his body being pulled into a million different  
directions. He screamed, but his scream was silenced  
by another, by Ami's.  
  
"Ami, fight it! Ami!" He screamed but his voice was  
still drowned by that of his love's anguished screams.  
He tried to fight he pulled back harder fighting  
against the millions of hands that were pulling him  
apart.   
  
Black turned to gray, gray turned white and slowly,  
unwillingly, yet happily Greg found the cabin kitchen  
slowly emerge out of the white.  
  
Ami was lying next to him, the shard of glass by her  
side. Her breathing was heavy, her face strained in  
pain. And as Greg lifted her off the ground, ignoring  
the pain of the wounds that covered his back, the wind  
spoke to him, and sent a shiver up his spine. "She's  
mine." It had whispered.  
  
She could feel the cold moist cloth running over her  
face, patting her forehead. She could feel the warm  
hand intertwined with hers, she wanted to smile, but  
she was so weak, she felt as if she had just fought a  
war, and had lost.  
  
"Gr . . . Greg?" She asked weakly, not daring to try  
to open her eyes.  
  
"Shhh." He replied, his voice soft and loving.   
"Don't talk, just rest."  
  
"N . . . No, no rest, nightmares, no memories, past."  
She could feel the warm tears welling in her eyes but  
it felt so far away.  
  
"It's okay." Greg said from miles away. "You need .  
. ."  
  
Darkness, again darkness. She felt like screaming or  
crying, but she had done that all before, this wasn't  
new to her, this darkness; in fact she had come to  
think of it as part of her life.   
  
Darkness fell away to gray, and gray fell away to  
white, and white fell away to her. Her, Ami, Sailor  
Mercury, the Princess of Mercury, who in trying to  
understand her past life had gone to a far away land,  
taking her friends with her. It was her who had  
falling into the same trap her past mother had falling  
into. It was her who had savored the blood of her  
best friend sliding down her throat. It was her who .  
. .  
  
"Was it?" Asked a familiar voice.   
  
Ami turned, startled, afraid. *No!* Her mind  
screamed. *No, he can't see this. Him of all people  
can't!*  
  
"Ami." He walked closer, extending his hand to her.   
"Ami come on."  
  
"No!" She screamed at him, ignoring the harsh  
bitterness of her own voice. "No, Greg! I . . . I  
can't. Just go, just leave me and go, I don't want  
you to see this."  
  
"I already have." He said flatly, still waiting for  
her to take his hand. "I already have, and I already  
know you didn't do this."  
  
"What do you mean?!" She screamed. "Look at that,  
I'm licking my best friend's blood off my hands!"   
  
"Your body is." His voice was still flat and calm.   
"Ami, come with me. Please, it's the only way."  
  
"Only way?" She said with an insane laugh. "To what?  
To forgiveness, to salvation. Damn it, I tried to  
kill her!"  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"Are you blind?"  
  
"Take my hand."  
  
She took his hand, hers shaking as it made its way to  
his. He grabbed it held it tight and pulled her  
toward him, holding her within a loving embrace.   
"It's a start." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Light and darkness, pain and pleasure, the mixture of  
opposites swirled around, the ground of Ami's memory  
broke away leaving to the swirling mist of emotion.   
He could hear her screaming, could feel her trying to  
pull away. No, he wouldn't let her, he held her  
tighter, stopped her screams with his lips. And  
darkness gave way to light and the violent storm of  
emotions gave way to a soft wind. He didn't let go,  
this calm did not feel right to him.   
  
Sound, in the distance clapping and soft mad laughter.  
"Very good." Spoke a bodiless amused voice. "But my  
dear boy, she is still mine."  
  
He appeared, first his wide smile, followed by his  
pale face, he strangely reminded Greg of the cat in  
Alice in Wonderland. He shivered at the sight of the  
appearing body.  
  
"Who are you?" Greg asked at last when the man had  
fully formed.  
  
"I, my dear boy am Sere." The man said with contained  
humor.  
  
Greg could feel Ami shaking in his arms. He ran a  
hand through her soft dark hair, and let go of her.   
"You can't run." He said before he kissed her. "But  
you need help, Ami." He turned around to look at  
Sere. "And I'm here to help, but you must also help  
yourself."  
  
Sere smiled; amused at the little speech Greg was  
giving. "You can not win." He said flatly.  
  
"Ami!" Greg screamed. "You must do this, he's not  
real."  
  
Ami walked up touching Greg's shoulder with her hand.   
"Thank you." She said softly and let go of his arm.   
You've helped enough, thank you."   
  
Silently she transformed, Greg could feel the emotions  
swirling around her as she did so. She didn't believe  
she could win.  
  
*No Ami. Don't doubt yourself.*  
  
"I've been your prisoner to long." She said to Sere,  
her voice full of pain. "No more."  
  
"Have you been my prisoner?" Sere asked  
sarcastically. "Are have you been your own?" Asked  
Ami were Sere had once stood. "You've been your own  
prisoner."  
  
"I love you." The real Ami said tilting her had back  
so she could see Greg out of the corner of her eye.   
"I just wanted you to know that." A slight smile  
crossed her face.   
  
Ami, the real Ami breathed in deeply and held it for a  
second, before releasing it in a sigh and walked  
toward herself, her fear, her doubt. "If I am both  
prisoner and jailer." She spoke as she walked, her  
voice shaky yet powerful. "Then it is my  
responsibility to set my self free."   
  
She stopped, inches away from her mirror image, and  
Greg could tell no difference between them, for both  
were truly Ami, yet both were not the true Ami. At  
least not separately.   
  
The doppelganger lend in close, her lips touching  
Ami's ear. "Set me free." She whispered softly. Ami  
could feel her hands on her double's throat, hear the  
harsh ragged breathing, and far away, she could hear  
Greg's words. He was saying that he loved her too.  
  
Darkness turns to light, and light turns back to  
darkness. Good to evil and back to good. Despair  
turns to hope, hope turns to faith and faith leads  
back to despair. Ami screamed as she struggled to  
hang on through the dense deadly swirling mists that  
were her conflicting emotions. Jailer fought  
prisoner, prisoner fought jailer. Both fought for the  
other. She gasped for air but none came, she could  
feel hands closed around her neck, her hands.  
  
Light turned to darkness. She could feel the pain as  
they burst through her tangled mind, she cold feel the  
intense cold of artic water as they passed through it.  
And at last she could feel nothing but the soft bed  
under her and the warm hand holding hers.  
  
It was painful, and very slow but she opened her eyes.  
All she saw at first were fuzzy outlines, and slowly,  
in a time span, which seemed an lifetime everything  
came into focus. Darkness had finally given way to  
light.   
  
Greg's head lay next hers; he was slumped over in a  
chair. She raised a heavy arm and brushed her fingers  
through his hair, and kissed his forehead. "Thank  
you." She whispered before falling into the first  
easy sleep she had had for months.   
  
Greg spoke to her in her sleep; his voice was calm,  
soft, loving. "It's a long road." He had said. "But  
you've finally started to travel it." She could feel  
a hand wrap around hers. "And you won't travel it  
alone."  
  
The End.  
  
Well after a long wait this story is finished. To  
anyone who was eagerly awaiting its release, I'm  
sorry; my computer got fried in a thunderstorm. I  
really hope that you have enjoyed my latest story.   
Please tell me what you thought, and it doesn't matter  
flames are just as much fun as good e-mails. Please  
tell me, I can be reached at: neomoon@yahoo.com   
Well I got to go and think of my next story. I most  
beat the witch. I  
MUST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Later  
NeoMoon  
  



End file.
